A Study in Sherlock
"A Study in Sherlock" is the fourth episode of the sixth season of the Murdoch Mysteries and the sixty-ninth episode of the series. It first aired on January 28, 2013. Summary A bank carriage is robbed but the thieves' getaway ride is sabotaged by an apparent drunk, who loosens the horse's reins. One of the thieves then kills their driver before running off. The next morning, as the corpse is found, a man claiming to be Sherlock Holmes introduces himself to Murdoch and Crabtree. The man is identified as David Kingsley, who suffers from a delusion of identity and insists that Professor Moriarty is behind the robbery. Attempts to coax him back to himself prove unsuccessful, even when they bring in Sir Arthur Conan Doyle to prove that Sherlock is fictional, as David gives a logical way for Sherlock to survive his last encounter with Moriarty. Eventually, it is determined that the thieves were looking for a valuable diamond they've spent ten years searching for, about the same time David was committed. With Dr. Ogden's help, Murdoch is able to coax David back to himself by telling him that he witnessed his stepfather's murder, snapping him out of his delusions. David explains that his stepfather read to him many Sherlock Holmes stories and disguised one story about the Star of Tarsus as part of the series, as hint as to where the diamond was. Murdoch and Brackenreid drop by David's old house to find David's uncle and accomplice searching through his old model boat in search of the diamond. Though the thieves surrender with Brackenreid holding a rifle. However, David also arrives, brandishing a pistol, determining to take vengeance for his stepfather's murder. Murdoch is able to convince him to stand down by encouraging him to return to his Sherlock persona, reminding him of Sherlock belief in justice and the rule of law. The diamond is later found in the creek where David played with his boat, which David finds. Murdoch tells him that the Persian consulate is willing to pay a substantial sum for its recovery and asks who they should thank. David says they should thank Sherlock Holmes. Character Revelations * Sherlock's real name is David Kingsley, a former patient of the late Dr. Roberts. * David Kingsley as Sherlock gives Arthur Conan Doyle a way to bring his famous hero back to life. Continuity * Arthur Conan Doyle returns to meet his creation. * David Kingsley returns to the Provincial Lunatic Asylum, to undergo hypnosis, administered by Dr. Ogden and observed by Murdoch. Historical References * The name of the episode is a reference to ''A Study in Scarlet'', the first Sherlock Holmes novel. Trivia * Michael Rhoades who plays Oscar Kingsley first appeared in Season 1 as John Delaney in Let Loose the Dogs. Errors Cast Main Cast Yannick Bisson as William Murdoch Hélène Joy as Julia Ogden Thomas Craig as Thomas Brackenreid Jonny Harris as George Crabtree Georgina Reilly as Emily Grace Recurring Cast Lachlan Murdoch as Henry Higgins Andrew Gower as David Kingsley/Sherlock Holmes Geraint Wyn Davies as Arthur Conan Doyle Guest Cast Michael Rhoades as Oscar Kingsley Michael Copeman as Bank Manager Stevel Boyle as Sebastian Moran Andrew Loder as Guard Barry Flatman as Guard Ty Kostyk as Machinist Costa Kamateros as Getaway Driver Maxi Jennings as Flower Girl Uncredited Cast Gallery File:Study_in_sherlock_02.jpg|David Kingsley File:Study_in_sherlock_03.jpg|Conan Doyle Meets His Creation Murdoch 446.PNG|Sherlock Holmes and Emily Grace 604 George code.JPG|George finds the code in the newspaper. 604 Ogden Sherlock ID.JPG|Dr. Ogden finds Sherlock's true identity, a patient of Dr. Roberts. 604 A Study in Sherlock Hypnosis.PNG|Hypnosis|link=Hypnosis]] 604 Hypnosis 2.PNG 604 Hypnosis 3.PNG|Provincial Lunatic Asylum|link=Provincial Lunatic Asylum Category:Season Six